Unforgotten
by SailorCopperOwl
Summary: Rei/Hanako fluff, because I love Hanako and wish there were more stories with her. Hanako needs love too!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Why are there no Hanako stories? She's so awesome. **

**Somehow, I felt like taking a glimpse into her future... it was supposed to be a little bitter sweet one-shot, but then I found myself adding chapters... I wanted to try something for the Rei/Hanako pairing as it combines two of my favourite characters... I just played with the constellation and will add chapters to it as I feel like it... rated for later chapters of graphic sexuality... mostly fluffy, with a teasing note... **

**Hope you like it whether you ship the pairing or not... please review!**

**Edit: Hanako is of course the police officer from the Shitennou police station in act.0! Don't want to spoil the surprise here, but I'll add an explanation of the transformation system I use at the bottom of the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm home!" called Rei in a muffled voice, careful not to be too loud.

"Be there in a minute, darling!" came the reply.

Rei tiptoed to the room where the kids slept. She only had wanted to make sure they were okay, but then she stood there and couldn't get her eyes off the beautiful, peaceful angels, until she felt two arms around her and a kiss on the back of her head.

"Aren't they wonderful?" asked Hanako dreamily into her ear.

Rei leaned back into the embrace. "Yes. Sorry I'm late. Have they given you a lot of trouble tonight?"

"Not really. Little Morganite still thinks he can trick his old Mama, but he was wrong again. "

Hanako tightened the embrace and kissed Rei's neck, and Rei felt the stress of the day float out of her.

"You know what I am thinking, Rei-chan? Now that little Tanzanite is out of his diapers soon, wouldn't it be time you remembered your promise to have a little girl?"

The moan that Rei let out came from the bottom of her soul.

"Hanakoooo... nooo..."

"You promised! You promised me a little Hanako for all the time of my life that I lose because of this esoteric crap. I don't care how many boys you will need to have before you will learn how to make daughters. I want my baby girl, Rei-chan, and if she has a dozen older brothers, that's not my problem."

"Hanako!"

Hanako laughed. "Don't fight me, Rei-chan, you know I am going to win, you only make it longer and harder."

"Maybe I like it longer and harder," said Rei, turned around in Hanako's arms so she could face her, and kissed her. Once for loving to come home to her, once for telling her how mad she was about the dozen boys idea, and once to apologize for... well, everything that came with the "esoteric crap", even if it wasn't her fault. For reasons of simplicity, she packed all three in one kiss.

Hanako answered by welcoming her home, telling her she seriously meant business with the dozen boys idea, and that she didn't care a damn about lame excuses for the "esoteric crap". For a whole number of reasons, she packed it all in one kiss, too.

They often argued. They always had been arguing. Fortunately, they soon found out that this was the best way to do so.

They argued for a while.

"We'll wake the kids. Let's go to the living-room, I'll make you comfortable and bring you some wine, how does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful, Hanako, but I am so tired, I wouldn't be able to enjoy it. How about I just hop under the shower and then we go to bed?"

Hanako smiled, brushed Rei's cheek with her lips and purred: "Bed sounds good."

She grabbed Rei's waist and pulled her with her to the bedroom.

"Hey, I wanted to take a shower!"

"No way," said Hanako firmly and pushed Rei against the doorframe of the bedroom, caging her with her arms so she couldn't get away. Hanako was taller than Rei and well-trained in one-to-one combat and played her physical strength shamelessly to her advantage over Rei whenever she could.

"I need you, Rei, I need you now. I don't want us to waste a single minute. And besides..." she trailed a drop of sweat on Rei's temple with her tongue, "I want to taste you. Not soap."

"But..."

Hanako quickly reminded her of the language she wanted to be argued in and closed her mouth firmly with a kiss, shaking off her bath gown, pressing her almost naked body against Rei until she felt her lover give in and kiss her back. As soon as she was certain Rei wouldn't escape, she became all gentle and sweet again.

"We have so little time together, Rei-chan. You're my love, you're the sweetest thing on Earth, you brought me back to life, you are the flame of hope in my heart."

Rei couldn't help melting under the soft brown eyes. And Hanako had obviously used the time to "be there in a minute" to put on one of her silly transparent night thingies with fuzzy ends, and the sight of her in that never failed to disarm Rei.

Hanako was a queen bitch, demanding, manipulative, temperamental, and it was agreed upon by their friends that they deserved each other. But there was another side to Hanako as well, soft and caring, that Rei couldn't get enough of. And then there was Hanako's desperate and irresistible hunger for life and for love, that got to Rei's head in no time, and made her wide awake and dreaming at the same time.

"You're in my heart as well. I love you, Hanako..." she said. "I will always love you!"

"Then how about now?" asked Hanako with a big grin and pulled Rei with her again. Only this time, she didn't really have to force her lover, as Rei suddenly couldn't think of anything better than getting to bed and into Hanako's embrace again. If she had thought coming home to a motherly Hanako was warming her heart, coming to bed to a passionate Hanako was heating it.

And then they were in bed, and Rei pulled a sheet around them, not because she was cold, but to close out the world and have Hanako entirely for herself. Well, as long as they didn't wake the kids...

"I'm so glad I have you back," Rei whispered and gave Hanako the closest hug she had, and then brought her face close to hers so she could take in every little detail.

She smiled and tried to push a strand of Hanako's short brown her out of her face. She loved Hanako's hair, and she tried hard to spot any changes, but it was like she always saw it. Her fingers brushed around the soft brown eyes that could do a film star batting of eyelashes, the smooth skin, the curve of Hanako's lips, and everything was exactly as she remembered it.

"One day, I'll find a little wrinkle and a grey hair," she promised.

"Yeah. In your mirror," grinned Hanako and kissed the fingertips that traced the lines of her face. "Right after I'm finished with you. Will you get out of this clothes now or do I have to bite the buttons off?"

She bit Rei's finger warningly.

Rei couldn't help giggling.

"Oh no, you don't. That blouse is new!"

"You have been warned, my love."

Hanako made a good attempt at the first button, and Rei got her fingers bitten some more while she was trying to open her blouse faster than Hanako could eat it.

As always, when she submitted to Hanako's wishes, she was rewarded with the sweetest and gentlest kisses and touches.

Before she knew it, she was out of her clothes, and they told each other in their wordless language how much they had missed and needed each other.

The first round would always go to Hanako, who covered every sensitive spot on Rei with hot kisses, and when her tongue took claim of her lover's lap, Rei was glad she already was lying down, because she now felt so weak that she wasn't certain her legs would have supported her anymore.

But then came her round. The part she had been looking forward to even more. The part where she got Hanako for herself, truly and entirely, where she took her in her arms, and pulled her close, looked into her soft brown eyes and told her sweet things, her hands running over the soft skin of the other woman, until Hanko melted into her embrace and they kissed and became one.

Later, they sat together, Rei in Hanako's arm, silent, just enjoying being together. Rei suddenly became aware of something that worried her.

"Hanako, what is this bottle of vodka doing in here?"

"Couldn't for the world think of a reason why someone would put that here," said Hanako innocently. "But do you want some?"

"No. Put it away."

Hanako ignored that, and instead opened the lid and took a long draw directly from the bottle.

"Hanako, that's not beer. It'll go to your head in no time."

Hanako put her arm around her again, pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her nose that smelled like it would disinfect every germ in two miles.

"That's the point, love. I need to relax a bit."

"Oh, Hanako... Why can't we just spend the whole night sitting like this?"

Another kiss. Another sip from the bottle.

"I can't just sit like this. I would start thinking. There's just this whole lot of things that I don't want to think about, so don't make me, love. Come on, take one, just for company."

She handed Rei the bottle, and Rei, who wanted nothing more than Hanako's company right now, took a mouthful and downed it as quickly as possible, and the alcohol stung all the way down and made her eyes water. She didn't usually drink, other than Hanako, who sometimes drank like there was no tomorrow when she was in the mood.

Rei hesitated, but if Hanako wanted company drinking herself senseless... the bottle passed a few times between them, Rei taking only the tiniest sips, and Hanako being more generous to herself.

"Promise me you will always be there, love," said Hanako after a while.

"I will, my heart."

It was a lie. She hadn't been there today when Hanako had arrived. Sometimes she couldn't make it in time, and regret was burning in her worse than alcohol now that she saw what it had done to her lover.

"You'll never forget me, right?" asked Hanako.

Rei felt the tears coming up in her eyes, but she couldn't cry in front of Hanako. Hanako deserved better than that.

"Of course not. Don't talk like that."

"It's only... I don't just want to leave memories behind. Have this baby for me, Rei-chan, please..."

Rei had to bite her lip before she could speak again. "They are all your babies, Hanako. You are their mama. They need you. I need you. You will never be forgotten."

"I know. But you promised me there will be a little Hanako, and I can't stop thinking about it. Just don't you forget it."

"I won't. A little Hanako. Promise."

"Alright then. I'm getting tired. Will you stay with me until I sleep?"

Rei nodded.

They spent the last few minutes together in silence, lying next to each other, Rei holding back the tears in her eyes, Hanako giving her reassuring and loving smiles, until finally she closed her eyes. It wouldn't be long now.

A few deep and peaceful breaths, and Hanako's body dissolved in a pink shimmer.

Magic. That esoteric crap.

The reason why Hanako would never have kids of her own, a love of her own, a life of her own. The reason she was so determined to fill every hour she had with laughs and kisses and love.

"No...," whispered Rei and let the tears and sobs out that she had held back for Hanako's sake. Every time, in all the years, she cried when she lost Hanako again. Hanako who was gentle and strong, who had wanted nothing of her life than get other people safe. Who had done nothing to deserve being taken by Queen Beryl and filled up with Dark Energy to the very last bit of her soul, and becoming one of the few people that were beyond salvation when Serenity brought everyone else back.

Rei cried while she watched Hanako's brown hair turn blond and curly, her cheekbones sink into a much more youthful face, her soft curves melt to a thinner and tougher form, her turning into him.

Jadeite.

* * *

**Author's note: As promised, here's the explanation why I use Hanako as Jadeite's human form and not the boy who was the assistent of Naru's mom in act.1. It just makes a lot more sense to me to use the human forms of the Shitennou from act.0 as their reincarnations in this time, like Rei Hino is the human reincarnation of Sailor Mars. OK, I just like Hanako a lot better than the nameless boy in act.1 ;D although he's a cutie too! So, how do I explain his existence?**

**If you have read A Whiter Jade of Pale, another story of mine, you might remember that I gave Kunzite a whole number of human and non-human transformations besides Shin. I use the same system there as well, which is simple: Every other role that the actors of the Shitennou have previously played counts as a reincarnation of their Shitennou form, and they can deliberately take these former shapes which they remember. Which gives me quite a range of cool characters to choose from. ;D Bonus points if you can guess where Cat from White Jade is taken from ;D**

**And if you have read Party Planning, I mention there that Kunzite has been reincarnated more often than the other Shitennou, which in this system makes sense, because Akira Kubodera is the actor with the most experience and the biggest range of roles. **

**So I hope the Hanako-Jadeite connection in this makes more sense to you now...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep would always bring him back. Jadeite, one of the Shitennou, Guardian of Earth, who had a place in this world, and duties that left little room for the woman whose mortal life was being used up in favor of his immortal one.

Rei knew it wasn't his fault, but it still hurt each time she saw it happen.

He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. She used to hate him because she thought his innocent looks masked nothing but malice. But then she had gotten to know him better, and discoverd how much of the innocence on the outside went through to the core. It had been one of the scariest discoveries in Rei's life.

Mamoru said Jadeite was pure. Which only proved for Rei that Mamoru was an absolute hopeless romantic and maybe not the most perceptive man in the world. But it was true that Jadeite posessed a core of kindness and devotion that not even the Dark Kingdom had been able to corrupt.

A kindness that had made him give up his first evening at home after weeks in favor of someone he didn't even know very well.

Deep inside, she sensed why Jadeite was the one who dominated the Hanako/Jadeite arrangement. She loved Hanako, who was a hundred times more sensible and mature than Jadeite could ever dream to be, and a hundred times more passionate as well. But she needed Jadeite, who was driving her insane with his stubbornness, and his endless and often unneccessary Shitennou duties, and with being unreasonable about absolutely everything.

But he was a Guardian, like Sailor Mars, they would always be reincarnated together, he was the one person in the world that she would never lose, he was the one who could always calm her down just by being so indestructibly stubbornly stupidly Jadeite.

A tiny smile worked itself onto her tear-stained face as she watched him sleeping naked and in blissful ignorance in Hanako's playful transparent night thingie with fluffy accents. One of Hanako's little pranks on him, no doubt, and he looked absolutely silly and adorable. It was hard to believe that they were the same person, they didn't even share their memories, but their auras were identical.

She slung her arm around Jadeite and buried her face in the folds of the thin fabric to inhale the last traces of Hanako's scent. It was still there, but it already got mixed up with Jadeite's.

She felt Jadeite stir and put an arm around her, half awake.

"What happened, Mars? Anything wrong?"

Rei already felt herself getting calmer. His presence was always soothing her. No use upsetting Jadeite as well. She usually didn't even wake him.

"Nothing. It just gets at me sometimes."

But Jadeite knew her too well. He pulled her closer to himself and planted a kiss on her nose.

"What is it? Tell me."

Rei sighed deeply and wiped away her tears. "Hanako was so sad... and she wants us to have another baby."

Jadeite's face brightened immediately.

"Doesn't sound so bad to me."

"Of course not, you don't have to be pregnant, and you are always mysteriously on duty when it gets tough with the kids. Did we really promise her a baby girl?"

"I have no idea, but I can tell she's dead serious about it. Look at yourself, when was the last time she left you messed up like that? She even made you drunk." He grimaced. "What did you tell her about us? She seems to think we don't even talk to each other."

"I would talk to you if I saw you more often. And she knows you best, so obviously she thinks you would take advantage of me if she pushed me in your arms looking for a bit of emotional support."

Jadeite smirked and ran his free hand up her leg. "Boy, does she know me."

"That's not funny, Jadeite."

Suddenly, Rei became aware that Jadeite had been inhaling the scent of her and Hanako's love for several minutes now. She blushed. If that wouldn't push him over the edge, nothing would, and she was so mixed up right now... Hanako had set them up real well.

His breath, his touch, that certain tone in his voice were enough to furnace her still glowing desire again and her heart began beating faster.

"So what are you waiting for?" she growled.

"You know, there is only one problem," he grinned and kissed her lips lightly. "I have totally forgotten how to make babies. You know how bad my memory is."

Rei still had a last lingering tear in her eye, but this made her smile.

"Oh, what a rotten liar you are!"

Of course he knew. So she kissed him just as lightly.

"There. Did that help?"

"No, sorry. Still don't have a clue. And you know what sometimes happens if I try too hard to remember things. Ow, that terrible headache..."

"Aw, poor thing." She kissed him again. "Remember nothing at all?"

"I'm really sorry..."

Playing the innocent... it was unbelievable how often he tried that one. It was even more unbelievable that it still worked. She really wanted to do the gentle awakening game to him when he looked at her with this round eyed surprise.

But she was also mad at him. Mad at him for stealing Hanako's life, mad at him for always being on duty when she needed him, mad at him for jumping at this outrageous baby idea without even asking her for her opinion. And furious for this mischievous old trick of just not putting up any resistance at all.

Very well. If that was how he wanted it, he'd get it. He'd get it real well.

But he'd pay for it...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not good at warning, but just in case... this is the chapter that made the story M-rated. Pure Rei/Jadeite lemon... will return to fluffier things in the next chapter when I plan on Uncle Kunzite showing up for breakfast ;D **

With a quick move, she sat on top of him and her smile gave him the first idea of what awaited him. Her kiss gave him another. She kissed him slowly, too slowly, ignoring his responses.

"You know..." said Rei slowly and brushed his hair out of his face, "the problem is that I'm not certain I remember which of all the things we did before we got Tanzanite was the thing that worked. So... I guess we will have to try them all. Just to make sure."

She knew that sparkle in his eyes. He thought he'd like it. He had caught fire.

Rei grinned maliciously. A tiny frown appeared on Jadeite's face.

"But you will have to do something for me as well: If there will be another baby, then you will change your transformation age."

"Mars... please..."

"Don't give me that! I am sick of getting all these looks. No more teenage boy appearance. You will mature out of this under age form before the kids start to look older than you! I mean it!"

"But I already did that when we had little Mesolite! I look like I am at least 18! I will only get slower if I age now! My reflexes and my eyesight..."

"... don't interest me. Do you think another pregnancy is going to make _me_ younger, or faster, or sharper?"

He just glared at her. She bent down and kissed him long and hard. She couldn't believe he actually put up resistance and kissed her back angrily.

He was so going to regret that.

Finally, she had to break the kiss, out of breath. Her dark eyes bore into his blue ones.

"I said... I want... to see... a different... transformation. And... a different... haircut!" she panted.

Jadeite's eyes narrowed. She had touched the untouchable.

"No. Haircut!" he hissed.

"Shut up, Jadeite!" hissed Rei back, but then she changed her tactics. She kissed him gently, and then let her lips wander over his throat. Jadeite gasped for breath. Now that was better.

"You want another kid, you grow up yourself first. That's the deal."

She trailed his chest with her lips, circling in on his nipples, and felt his resistance crumble.

"I'm not going to change my haircut," he sulked, but he kept laying back and just hummed when her tongue took up some more determination.

"And I'm not going to raise another jail-bait junior," Rei purred, slowly working her way down over his belly. "You look nowhere near 18."

She lingered a bit before she went further, idly circling here and there just above his privates. He had the quick sexual response of the teenager he had taken his transformation from, and they hadn't seen each other for weeks, so she knew very well that almost everything would have been more merciful than doing this to him, and she enjoyed that thought more than she probably should. He was already as hard as he would get, his cock pointing into the air accusingly and lonely. Mine, said Rei's instincts. Want, said her mouth. Now, said her senses. But she didn't give in. He would have to wait. He was not going to take this delay very well.

Very good... just what he deserved...

She caught his wrists when he tried to reach for her, and pinned them firmly down on the bed. He even tried to buckle up, but she just lifted her head out of his reach and shot him a dirty look.

"I'm a respectable priestess and I'm looking like a pervert next to you," said Rei angrily. "Everyone thinks I'm taking advantage of the hormonal uproar in an innocent teenage boy."

She chuckled. "And you know what, that is exactly what I am going to do."

Now he didn't try to rush her anymore.

"Mars...?" he asked questioningly, but she just grinned at him.

She let her lips wander over the tiny blond curls, careful not to touch his skin any more. She blew a soft trail of air up the full length of his lonely glowing friend, and very slighty brushed the wonderful silky tip with her lips.

"Haah..." breathed Jadeite.

Rei lifted her head and smiled grimly at him.

"I want to see a mid-twenty transformation," she said and let her tongue flicker over his tip.

The moan that Jadeite let out came from the bottom of his soul.

"Reikoooo... nooo..."

"I am not seeing a transformation, Jadeite," said Rei and her tongue played with her new toy some more.

"Oh please, Mars, I can't... please don't... aah..."

For someone who was suffering so terribly, he was not making this any easier for himself. Rei grinned and gave him some longer and firmer strokes, then she stopped, doing this several times over, always stopping right where he wanted it the most, making him shift and groan and whine and give her glassy eyed looks.

When she was certain his head was spinning, she let go of his wrists and grabbed his tower of resistance with a firm grip.

"Do it, Jadeite. Transform."

"Please, Mars..."

She could hear in his voice that he knew what was going to happen next. The fool. Like begging had ever helped him.

"Right now," she said and closed her mouth around the smooth head that looked out of her hand.

Jadeite lost his last coherent thought.

She had waited too long to give her lips much time to greet all spots she loved to play with. She would long for the lost touches, but it was worth it, because at the moment Jadeite shot his salty exstacy into her mouth, a rose colored light flared out of his entire body and blinded her, and she could feel slight changes under her lips and hands.

She eyed him suspiciously. Hadn't his face become a bit leaner? His arms a bit stronger? Hadn't his hairline receded the slightest bit? But she could hardly see any change at all.

"That's not enough. You still look the same."

"We Shitennou don't age very fast. I can't give myself more years than I have lived!" mumbled Jadeite, giving her a reproachful look that made her suspicious all over.

Rei shook her head. She sat on him again, and took his face in her hands.

"You sneaky little bitch," she said and brushed over his cheeks with her fingers, and then teased his lips. "Don't cheat, Jadeite. I will know it, and you don't want me to get angry and thoughtful now that we have all night to be horny and unreasonable..."

"I can't change my transformation twice in a row in such a short time," sulked Jadeite.

"What a rotten liar you are. Of course you can. Let me just wipe that look of defiance off your face first," said Rei and kissed him until she was totally out of breath. Her mouth had been denied a lot of fun and knew where to get some now. She packed a whole lesson of how to make babies into the kiss, and enjoyed the moans of her husband when he picked up on her intentions.

She felt his hands on her back, sliding down. Jadeite was obsessed with her butt and getting at her womanhood from behind, if she would melt into his grip like every inch of said womanhood demanded, her control over events would be blown away. Her whole belly seemed to go into a semireal state at the memory of his hands digging into her secrets...

She grinned incredulously.

"What, a counter-attack already?" she said. "Are we getting a bit too bold?"

"Are we?" asked Jadeite with a smirk.

Rei slid back, evading his hands, until the lips of her womanhood kissed his half filled erection, and he was distracted long enough that she could grab his wrists again and pin them down next to his face, the fluffy accents of Hanako's night gown tickling his face.

"Cute nighty, Jade," grinned Rei, and he shot her an angry look. He hadn't really put up a fight yet, and if he would have, pouty and adorably embarrassed and wearing this thing, Rei would have lost it just from laughing too much. Better get her message through while she could. Once his desire would be fully kindled, she wouldn't have the nerve to hold herself back any more.

"Mid-twenty," she reminded Jadeite and kissed him until his resistance crumbled. "I get too old to play with boys. I need a man. If you don't keep up with me..."

"Mmm... could be worth a try..." breathed Jadeite, whose eyes had gotten glassy again. "But it could take a while to draw enough energy for another transformation..."

Rei smirked at him. "No lame excuses. You are not going to leave this bed before I am totally satisfied."

Jadeite smirked back. A hot sensation spread over her womanhood, and her wetness doubled. The Shitennou's recreational spell? Obviously, because Jadeite's member hardened against her.

And the unreal sensation in Rei's stomach shot up to through her chest and reached her throat, when she realized she had been wrong thinking Jadeite wasn't going to fight her back.

He was making it longer and harder to get what she wanted.

And Rei liked it longer and harder.


End file.
